ÌÊ: Ïîñëå áèòâû
by Princess of Edenia
Summary: Ðåéäåí è Êèòàíà, ïàðà? Ìîæåò ëè òàêîå ñëó÷èòüñÿ?..


??????????? ?? ??????: ?????? ????? ???? ????? ????????????. ???????? ????, ? ?? ???????? ? ???? ???????, ??????. ?????? ??? ???? ?, ???????, ?????? ???????????, ?? ???????? ? ??? ?? ?????? ????. ?????? ??????? ?? ????. ??????. ???? ?? ????? ???????? ? ???????, ??? ?????? ????? ??????, ? ?????? ?? ????. ??? ?????? ?????, ? ??? ???????? ????????? ???? ???. ? ?? ?????? ??????? ????, ??? ????? ???????? ? ???????, ???-?? ????? ?????????, ??? ?????? ??????. ???? ???? ?? ????????, ????? ?? ???????? ? ?? ??????.  
  
????? 1 - ? ??????????. ?????? ?????? ?????????? ?? ???? ???????. ?????????????? ?? ?????, ??? ???? ?????????? ?? ???????. ?? ?????? ???? ??????. ? ????? ?????????? ?????, ???????? ????????? ??????. ? ?????? ????????. ??? ?????????! ?? ????????? ????.. ?? ????????? ???! ????????? ????????? ??????? ?? ???????? ?? ???????. ??????????? ?? ????? ??? ??? ????????.. ??? ????? ????? ?????????? ??????, ??? ??? ?????? ????????.. "??? ????????!" ??? ?? ???????? ???????????. ??? ??????? ??????????? ????. ??????? ??????? ?????, ????? ???????? ?????????? [?????, ?? ??????] ??????, ???? ?????????. ?????? ?????.  
  
- ??? ?? ??????? ? ??? ??????, ??? ??????????? - ??????, ??????? ??????, ?????? ????? ? ???????????. ??? ??? ????????? ?????? ? ????? ?????. ? ??? ?????? ?????????? ?????????. - ?????! ??? ?? ???????. - ?? ?? ???? ????? ????? ????? ?? ???????, - ?? ???????? ???????. - ??, ?? ?????? ?? ?? ??? ??????, ??????? ?? ??? ???? ????????. ???? ?? ??? ??????! ?????? ??????? ?? ?????? ??? ????????? ????????????. ?? ??????? ????, ??????? ?????.. - ???????? ?????????. - ? ???? ???? ????????, ???? ? ??????? ???? ?????. ???? ?????? ????? ??? ????????, - ?????? ???????????? ????????????. ????????? ???? ???????????????. - ? ???? ?? ?????. ??.. ? ? ??????, ??? ?????? ?????? ???? ??????, ??????. ???????, ? ??? ??????! - ?? ???????? ???? ???????? ????????? ????.  
  
????, ? ????? ????. ?????? ??? ??????? ??????.. ??????.. ??????? ?? ??????????? ????????. ?? ?????, ??? ????? ????? ????? ??, ??? ??, ??????. ????? ?????????, ????? ??????? ? ?????????? ????????? ? ??????????? ???? ??? ?????????? ???? ?? ? ???. ?? ??????????, ????? ?? ??? ????? ?????. ?? ??? ??????????? ???? ????????? ??????? ?????, ?????????? ??????. ?? ????? ?? ??????????? ? ???? ?????? ????????, ???????? ????, ??????? ?? ??? ???????? ????????????. ?????? ????, ??? ???? ????????. ?? ??? ??????, ???, ???-?? ?? ??? ?????? ???? ???????? ??? ????????? ? ??????? ??? ?????. "????? ? ???????? ?? ??????? ????, ?? ???????!" ??? ????? ?? ??? ?? ???????? ??? ???? ???. ????????? ??????? ????: "???????, ?? ?????? ???????!" ?????? ????? ?????????? ? ??? ?? ?????????. ??-?? ????? ???????? ???????? ????? ?????? ?????. - ?? ????? ????????! ????????? ????????! - ?????????? ??. ?????? ?? ???????? ???? ??????? ???? ?????? ??????? ?????. ??, ??? ??? ???????? ??????? ????? ?????????. ?? ??? ?????? ?????????? ?????, ??? ?????? ?? ?????????. ???? ?? ?? ??? ???? ???? ????.. ???? ??. ?????? ??????? ?? ???? ??? ????? ? ????? ???????? ?? ??????. ??? ?????? ??? ?? ?????, ???????...  
  
- ??????, ??? ? ?????? - ???? ?????? ??????????? ???????????? ? ???? ??????. ?????? ???????????? ? ??????? ?????. ? ??????? ??? ??? ?????????? ??? ????, ????? ??? ???? ???? ?? ???? ? ??????? ?? ?? ??????. ?????????? ??? ????, ????? ?? ?????? ?????? ???????? ?????? ?? ????? ????. ??? ??? ? ????????? ?????? ?? ???????. ?????? ??????, ??? ????? ????????? ?? ?? ??????? ?.. ????. ?? ?? ???? ????????? ?????? ??????????. ?? ?????? ? ?????? ??????? ????????? ??????? ???????. ?? ??? ??? ?? ???????? ????. ????? ????? ??? ????? ???????? ????, ????? ???? ???????? ? ??? ?? ????????. ?? ?????? ????? ?????????. - ?????? ?? ???? ???, - ???? ???????? ????????? ????. ?????? ?? ?????????. ??????? ???????? ????, ?????? ?? ???????, ??? ????? ?????????? ? ??????. - ?? ??? ?? ??? ???? ??????????? ?.. ?? ??? ????.. ??????.. - ??? ????? ????????? ?? ???????? ?? ????. ?????? ??????? ? ??????? ? ??????, ????? ?? ?? ?????. - ? ?? ???????? ????.. ?????? ??? ???? ??????????? ? ????, - ?????????? ???? ?? ??????? ??????? ??? ????????, ??? ????, ????? ????.  
  
????????? ????????? ??? ? ??????????? ??????? ?? ?????? ????? ???????????. ?? ??? ??? ?? ??? ?? ?????-?? ?????????, ??? ???????? ?????. - ??????! ???????? ???, - ???????? ????? ???????? ?? ????. ?????? ?????? ??????????? ?????? ?? ??????????. ????????? ???????? ?????????. ????????? ?????? ????????. - ??????, ??? ????? ??????. ?? ???? ??????, ??? ??? ?? ?????????? ???????????? ?????? ???? ? ????? ????.. ?????? ???????????? ??????? ????. ??? ??! - ?? ? ???????? ??? ???????, - ????????? ????????? ?????????? ?????, - ?? ??????, ? ?????? ?????????, ????? ??? ?? ???????????. ? ?? ??????? ?????? ???.. - ? ???????, ??? ??? ?? ????????? ? ?????? ?????, - ???? ??????? ??????. ??? ????? ????? ?? ??????????? ????? ?? ????????. - ????? ???! ?? ??????? ?? ???? ??????, ? ??? ??? ?????, - ????? ??????? ??? ???. - ? ????? ???, ?? ? ??????, ??? ?????-?? ?? ???????, ????. - ???? ???? ??????! ?? ?? ?????? ??????? ?????? ??????, ?? ??? ???? ????????. ???? ?? ??? ?????????? - ??? ?? ? ??? ????? ???????, ?? ?? ?? ???????? ??? ?????, ?? ????, ? ????? ?? ??? ??????????????? ??????? ? ????? ???????? ??????. ?? ????????? ???? ??????, ?? ?????? ???? ???? ???-???? ???.. ???? ? ???, ?? ?? ?? ?????? ????????? ???? ?????. ?????? ??? ????? ???? ?????? ????? ????. - ????! ????????? ?????? ??? ?? ???????, - ??????-?? ??? ??? ? ??? ?? ?????- ?? ?????. ?????? ?????????. - ??????? ???! ??????? ?? ???????! - ??????? ?????????. ????? ????????? ????? ???????, ????????? ?????? ?????????? ?? ????. ??? ????? ???????? ? ?????? ?????.  
  
- ??????! ??-?? ????? ????????? ???????, ????? ?????? ????? ??????. - ??????? ?? ??? ??????! ?????? ???????????, ?? ??? ?? ???????? ????????? ????????? ??????.  
  
????? 2 - ???????  
  
- ??? ???????! - ?????????? ????????, ?????????? ??????? ? ?????. ?????? ??? ???? ???????, ??? ??? ??????? ????????. ???? ?????? ? ?????, ?? ??????? ??????? ? ? ?????? ?????? ????????? ???? ? ??????????? ??????. ???? ?????? ?????? ????, ???-?? ????? ???????? ??? ?? ????????. ? ?? ?? ?????, ????????? ? ?????? ????. ????? ???????. ??, ????? ?? ???? ??????????. ?????? ????? ???????????, ?????? ???? ???????. ??? ? ???-?? ??????????????. ??????! ??, ??? ???? ???. ?????? ???????? ??? ?, ???????????, ???????? ?? ????. ??? ??????? ?????? ?? ??? ??????? ????? ???????. ?????? ??? ?????, ?? ?????????????, ??? ??? ?????????. ?? ??? ??? ?????? ????????????, ??? ?????????? ?? ???????????. ?????? ??????? ????????? ?? ????? ????? ? ?????? ????. - ???, ???! ? ?????? ?? ????. ???????? ??? ?????? ??????, ?????????? ??? ????, ??????????? ??????, ?? ????? ???????. ?????? ?? ???????? ?????, ?? ?????????? ? ????????????? ???? ??? ? ?????, ?????? ? ???. ?????? ???????? ?? ???? ??????. - ???, ?? ??? ??????????? ?? ???! - ???? ????????? ??. ??? ????? ???? ???????? ????.  
  
- ?????????, - ?????? ??????? ?? ???????? "??? ??????????", ??? ?? ???????, ??? ??? ??????????? ?????? ?????????. ????? ?????? ??????, ??? ???????? ??????????? ? ???????? ??????????. - ?? ??? ????? ???? ?????????, ? ???????? ???? ?????????, - ????? ????? ??. ?????? ???? ? ???? ?? ???????????. - ? ??????? ????? ??????? ? ???????, ??? ???? ????????? ???? ???????. - ? ??? ???????, ??? ?? ??? ????? ??????????? ????????????. ?????????? ? ???? ?????? ????, ??????, - ????????? ????? ?? ???? ???????? ? ??? ??? ????. ?????? ???????? ?????????. ?? ?? ?????????, ??? ??? ??? ??? ??????? ? ???. ??? ?? ????????? - ?? ???? ????????? ?????, ??? ????????? ?????? ?????, ?? ??????? ? ????? ???????. ?? ????? ?????? ?????????? ??????? ??? ?? ??????? ????? ???? ? ????. ???? ??, ????? ??????????! - ? ?????????? ?????? ???????? ?????, - ???????? ?????????? ???. - ??????? ???? ??? ?????? ?? ??????, ??? ???? ?????? - ????????? ????????? ????????? ?????? ?????. ??? ????? ????????? ??? ??????. - ?? ????? ????????, ??? ??? ?? ???????. - ???? ?????? ???????? ??????????, ?? ??? ?? ?? ???? ??????. - ???-?? ????????.. ??? ??? ????????? ???????? ???? ???, ????.. ?? ?????, ??? ?? ? ????? ?????.. ? ????? ??????? ?????? ????????? ??????????. ????????? ????????? ????????? ?? ???. ?????? ?? ????????? ??? ????????? ? ????????? ?? ??????? ??????. - ????, ???????, ? ??? ???????! - ????????? ?????????? ??. - ? ?? ??????, ???? ?? ???? ????? ?? ?????-?? ??????, ?? ???-????, ?? ??? ???? ??????, ??? ?? ?????. ?????? ??????? ???????, ??????? ????????????? ??????. ?? ???????, ? ??? ????? ?????????? ???????! - ??????-??, ? ?????? ????, ????? ????????? ?? ?????, ???????? ??????. ?? ???? ??? ????? ??????????????? ? ??? ? ????? ???????. - ??????, ?? ? ?? ???????, - ?????????? ?????? ?????. ?? ???????? ????????? ?????? ?? ?????. ??? ???? ?? ????????, ??? ?? ??????? ??????????. - ??? ????.. ?? ????? ? ?????? ???? - ????????, - ??????? ????? ??????? ??????? ? ????? ?? ????. ??? ??? ?????? ?? ??? ?????????? ??????.  
  
??????? ?? ????, ?????? ??????? ? ??????. ??? ?? ????????????? ??? ?? ??????? ????-??. ?? ?????????? ??????? ? ?????? ????-??, ????? ???? ???-?? ???????? ???? ?????? ? ???? ??????. ????? ????? ??? ???????? ?? ???? ?????? ????????, ??? ????????????? ????? ????. ??????? ??-?? ????? ???? ?????, ??? ?????? ?????? ????????? ?????? ?? ??????. ??? ?????, ??? ???? ?? ???????????, ?????? ?? ??????. ?????? ??? ????? ???? ????????? ?? ??? ?????????? ?????. ?????? ?????? ?? ???????? ?????? ? ?? ??????? ???????? ???? ???? ?? ???? ??????. ??? ???????? ??????????, ?????????? ? ???????? ????? ?? ??????. ????? ?????-?? ????? ?? ??????? ?????? ???????? ????????. ??????? ?????????? ?? ???? ??????? ?????? ? ?? ????, ??? ??? ??? ????????, ?? ????? ???????, ? ????? ? ???????. ?? ?? ??????, ????? ??? ???? ??? ???? ????????. ?????? ?????? ????????????? ?? ??????? ????????. ?? ???????? ????? ? ?????????, ????? ??? ??? ???????? ????????? ??????????? ????. ???????? ??????? ?????? ?? ??????. ??? ???????? ?????????? ?? ???? ? ??????? ???????? ?????? ?????. ?????? ???????? ?? ?????? ????????? ??????????? ?? ???. ?? ?????????? ? ????????. - ???????? ???? ???????? ? ?????????? ?? ???, - ?? ????? ??????? ???? ???? ?? ??????. - ?????????, ??? ?? ????? ??? ????? ???????????. ? ??????? ??? ?? ????? ??????,- ???????? ??????? ???????? ? ????????? ???????. ?? ?? ??? ?????? ????? ???? ?????????, ??? ???????? ??? ???? ?? ????, ?? ?? ??????? ????????? ?? ? ????????? ?? ??????. ?? ?????? ???? ???????? ?????????, ?????!  
  
?? ????????????? ????????? ??? ?????????? ? ???????? ????? ?? ?????? ??????????. ?? ?? ?????????? ???? ?? "???????????" ??????? (??????? ?????????? ??? ?????, ??? ????? ???? ?????? ????? ???????) ? ????????? ? ?????? ???????. ??? ?????, ??? ???-?? ???, ??? ??? ????????? ?????? ???????????. ??? ???? ??? ???? ???, ?????. ????? ???????? ????????????? ???? ??????? ???? ??????. ????? ?????? ????????? ?????? ? ???????. ??? ?????? ?? ? ????, ???-?? ?????????. ? ??????? ?????? ???????? ????????? ?? ?????. ????????? ??????? ?? ??????? ? ?????, ??????? ???????, ???????? ?? ?????????? ?????????? ?? ?????. ?? ????? ????? ???????? ?????????? ? ??????? ??????. ?? ???-?? ??? ???? ????!? ???, ?????! ??? ?????????? ??????? ???? ?????. ????????? ?????, ??????? ?? ????????. ??????????? ????? ??????? ??? ? ???????? ?? ????? ???????? ??????????. ??? ??????? ??? ????? ? ??? ?? ?????? ? ???-?? ???????. ??????? ?? ?????? ????????????, ??? ???-?? ????? ????? ?? ????? ????? ???, ? ?????? ??????? ??? ???????? ? ??????? ?? ????? ?? ????? ? ?????????? ??????. ?????? ???????? ???????? ?????????, ?? ????????? ???? ? ??, ??? ??? ????? ???????? ???? ?? ?????, ?? ????????? ???????????. ??????? ????? ????????????, ? ????????? ???????? ?? ????, ?? ??? ??? ??????? ??? ???????. - ??????? ?? ???????, ?????? ??? ????????! - ?????????????? ??????? ?????. ?????? ???????? ?? ???? ????????, ??????????? ??????? ??. ?? ??? ?? ????????? ??????? ? ????? ???????? ? ??? ??? ?? ????? ? ??????? ?????? ?????????: - ????????? ??????, ? ???? ??? ??????? ? ????? ????????! ???????! ?????? ??? ?? ?????????? ?? ???? ????. ???? ?? ?????, ?? ???? ??? ????? ?????? ???????? ?? ????????? ? ???????? ?? ???, ?????? ????????????? ?? ?????? ?????? ? ?????? ?????. ?????????? ????????. - ???, ?? ???? - ?????????, ???????, ??????, ??? ??? ??????? ? ????. ?? ???????? ???????? ??????? ???? ?? ???, ?????? ? ??????????? ? ???? ?? ?????. ?? ?????? ?????? ? ??????? ???????, ??? ??????, ??? ?????? ????? ?? ?????. ?? ???? ???????? ????????????. - ????????????? ?????? ???????? ?????, ?????? ?????? - ?? ????? ?? ??? ???? ????????? ??????????, - ??????????? ???????. ?????? ?????? ?????. - ??????? ???? ?? ?????! - ? ??? ?????? ????????? ??????????? ???????. ????? ???????? ???? ? ???????. ?????? ???????? ??????????. ??????? ?????? ??? ?? ?????? ?? ?????. - ??? ??????????, ?????? ??? ?????? ???? ? ?????? - ??? ??? ???????, ???? ????, ?? ???????? ???. - ??? ?? ???????, ????? ???? ? ?????? - ???? ??????. ?????? ?????? ?????????? ??? ?????? ??????. - ??, ? ????? ??????, ?? ???????? ?? ????? ?? ???????????. ????? ??? ??????, ??? ?????? - ?????????, ?? ??? ??? ?????????? ??? ???, - ?????? ?????????? ? ??????? ???????? ???? ?? ?????. - ??????, ??? ??????????? ???? ????? ??? ??????? ?? ???? ?? ???? ???? ????????? - ?? ??????????. ? ????????? ????????? ??? ????. ???? ? ???? ???????, ????? ????????? ?? ??????? ? ?? ???????? ????, - ???????? ??????? ??????. - ???? ??, ????? ??????????! ?? ????????? ??! ? ?? ??? ??? ?????????? ?? ??????????, ? ?????? ?? ?? ????????. ?? ????? ??? ??????, ??? ?? ?? ??????? ?? ?? ??, ??? ???????????? ??? ????????. ? ??????, ??? ?????? ????????? ????? ????! - ????? ????? ?? ?????? ???????? ? ????? ??????. ?????? ????? ????? ????????????. - ??? ??? ? ????. ?????, ? ????? ???????? ??????????, ?? ?? ????? ???????? ??? ????????. ?????? ????? ??????????? ?? ???????, ???????? ??????? ?? ????? ???????? ?????. ?????? ???????? ?????????? ?? ???? ?, ??????????? ????? ? ?????, ??????: - ?????????, ?? ??????? ???? ???? ????????, ??? ??? ??? ???????????. ?????? ??? ??????????, ?? ????? ????????, ?? ??????????? ????, ??? ?????????? ? ?????? ??????. ?????? ?????, ? ?????? ??? ??? ?????????? ?? ??????? ???. ??? ??????? ??? ?? ??????????? ???? ????? ???????????? ? ??????????.  
  
????? 3 - ????? ???????? ??? ?????? ?????. ?????? ????????? ????????? ???? ???????. ?? ????????? ?????? ?? ??? ????? ????????, ? ????? ????? ???????? ??????, ??? ??????????? ??? ????? ??????????. ??? ?????? ??? ??????????? ????????????? ???????????? ?? ?????????? ???????. ?? ????? ????????? ????? ?????? ???????? ???. ?????? ????? ????, ?????????? ???? ??? ? ??, ???? ?? ??? ???? ??????. ??????, ?????? ????????, ?? ???????? ???????, ???????? ? ?? ?? ????? ?? ????????. ?? ?????? ?? ?????????? ??????????, ????? ????????? ?? ??????, ?? ??? ?? ??????????, ??? ??????? ???????? ? ???? ???? ? ?? ?????? ??????????. ????? ??????? ? ???????, ? ???? ?? ???? ?? ??? ??? ????? ?????????? ??????, ??????? ?? ????? ???????. ??? ?? ???????, ??? ??? ??? ????? ????????? ????? ?????? ??? ??????. ???? ??? ?? ??? ???????????, ?? ?? ????. ????? ????, ?? ??? ?? ???????? ??? ??????? ?? ??, ??? ?? ? ??? ????????, ???? ??. ?? ????????? ?? ?????????????, ??? ?????????? ?????? ???, ????? ????????? ??? ????. ??? ?? ???? ????????? ???????? ?? ?????. ?? ?????? ?? ??, ??? ??? ???? ?????? ???????????? ??????? ? ???????. ?????? ?? ????????? ????????? ? ?????, ? ????? ??????, ??? ?????? ???????? ??????????? ??????????? ?? ??????? ???? ? ????????? ? ???????. ??????, ? ??? ?? ???? ?? ??? ??????. ? ??? ??? ????? ??????! - ??????? ??? ??????? ??? ?????? ?????? ?????? ??? ????????? ?? ?????. ???-?? ?? ??? ?????, ??????, ???? ??????? ????????? ??????? ?????? ???????? ?? ??????? ?????. - ?? ?????? ? ???? ?????! - ??????? ??????. - ? ???? ????? ?????????? ????????! - ? ??? ??? ??????? ??????????. - ? ??? ???? ????? ?????????????? - ?? ????? ??????? ?? ??????? ???? ???, ?????, ??? ?? ??? ?? ????????. ??????-?? ?? ????? ???????? ???? ????????, ?? ?? ?????? ????????? ?????, - ? ?????? ????? ??????? ????? ? ??????. - ??? ???????, ?????? ???? ????! ? ??? ?? ?????, ?????? ????????? ??????, - ???????????? ??????. ????? ?? ???????? ? ?????????? ?? ???????. ??? ????? ??? ?? ????????? ? ???????? ?? ??????? ?????????? ????????? ?????. ?????? ??????????. - ??? ???? ????????, ??? ??????? ??????! - ?? ?????????? ? ????? ?????. - ????! - ????????? ?????. - ? ????? ????? ???????? ?? ?????! - ????????? ?????? ???, ?? ????????????. ? ???? ????? ?? ??? ????? ??????? ?? ???????? ?? ???????????. ???? ?? ?????? ?? ??????? ?? ?????? ? ???? ? ?????, ?? ? ???? ??? ?? ????? ??????????. ????? ?????????, ???-?? ?????. ?????? ???? ?????? ?? ?????. ? ???? ????? ?????????? ????? ?? ?????. ??????? ???????? ?????. ???-?? ??????? ????? ????. ? ????? ????????????, ???-?? ???????? ? ??? ?? ????????. ?????? ????? ??? ? ??????? ?? ???? ????????. ??????? ?????? ? ?????? ??????. ??? ???????? ?????????? ?? ??????? ? ????? ???????, ??????????? ?????? ? ????????. - ??? ???? ??? - ??????? ????, ?????? ??????? ? ?? ?????. ?? ??? ??????? ?????????? ???? ????,- ??? ??????????????? ???????? ?? ??????? ???????. ?????? ??????????? ? ??????? ? ????????? ??? ??????????? ??????. - ???, ? ?? ????????? ???? ???????, ?? ???? ???? ??????????! ??? ? ????????? ????????, ???????? ?????????? ??????. ?????? ?? ????????. ????? ?????? ??? ???????? ????????, ??, ???????, ????? ??????, ???????????? ? ??? ??????. ??? ???? ?? ???? ????? ? ????????? ???????????? ????. ?????? ?? ????? ?? ?????, ?? ?????? ?????? ??? ??????????? ??? ????? ??? ?? ???????. ??????? ?????????, ??? ??????? ????? ????? ???????. ?????? ????????? ??, ??????? ???? ?????? ??????. ?? ?????????????? ?????? ???????, ?? ???????: - ?????????? ????? ?? ???????????, ???? ??? ??????, ??? ???-?? ????? ??? ??????? ?????. ???? ? ??? ???????. ?????? ???????? ??????????, ??????? ?????. - ??? ?????????, - ??? ?????? ??????? ????? ? ?????????? ??????. ?????? ??????? ?? ???????. ?????? ????? ????? ?????????? ?? ????. ??? ??? ?? ?????????, ?? ????? ??? ??? ?????? ? ???, ? ?????? ??? ??????. - ????? ?? ??????? ???? ??? ??????, ??? ????????????, - ?????? ??????? ????? ?????. ? ??? ?????? ????????????? ?????????. - ?? ?????? ???? ??????????, ?? ??? ????? ? ???? ??????? ?? ???. - ??????? ???????? [=??? ?? ????? ??????]? ?????? ??? ?? ?????, ??? ???????? ???????. ?????? ?????? ?????? ? ?????????? ??????? ??? ????. - ??????, ??????, - ?? ???????? ?? ? ???? ?, ?????, ?????? ? ?????. ?????? ?? ????? ?????????????? ? ?????? ?????? ??? ???, ?????????? ? ?????. ??? ???? ???? ????????? ????? ? ??????. ????, ??? ?? ??????????? ??? ??? ???? ?????. ??? ??? ????????? ????? ?????? ? ???????? ???? ?????, ??????????? ?????????. ?????? ???????? ?????? ? ?? ?????? ? ?????? ?? ?????. ?????? ?????????? ??? ?????-?? ????? ?????, ?????? ??????????? ????? ? ????? ?? ????. ?????? ????????? ?? ???? ?? ?????????? ? ???????? ? ?????. - ???? ???? ???????. ? ?? ????, ????? ?? ????????? ??-?? ????. ?? ???? ???? ?????????, - ??? ????? ?????????? ?????????. ?? ??? ?? ???????. - ??????????. ?????? ???????? ??????? ? ?????? ???????????? ?? ????. ??? ?????? ? ??????? ??? ???? ? ??????. ?? ?? ?????????? ?, ????? ?????????????, ????????? ? ??????? ? ????????? ? ??? ????? ??????. ?????? ?? ????? ?????? ??, ??? ??? ??? ????????? ? ????????? ???. ?????? ?? ?????? ???????? ?? ?????. ?????? ??????? ????? ? ?????? ?????????. ????? ????????? ????? ?????, ??????? ?????? ?????????? ????????? ?? ????. ?????? ??? ??? ?? ?????? ??????? ?? ???, ???? ?? ???? ???? ?????. 


End file.
